<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice In Her Ear by whoneedsapublisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198152">Voice In Her Ear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher'>whoneedsapublisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Older Chika and You, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling her girlfriend to chat is something of a daily ritual for You. But this time, the call goes in slightly unexpected directions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takami Chika/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice In Her Ear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Hey You!”</p><p class="western">You smiled as the exuberantly cheerful and very slightly crackly voice of her girlfriend came through her earbuds. It had been a long day, and even after all of her classes were finished, You had been cooped up in her dorm room working on a report. Hearing Chika’s energetic greeting felt like a breath of fresh air.</p><p class="western">“Hi Chika,” she said, readjusting herself in her chair and holding the phone close. “How are you?”</p><p class="western">“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Chika said, letting her groan extend to the point where You was sure that it was only her idol training that stopped her from needing to take a breath. “Class is soooo boring…”</p><p class="western">You laughed. “You are still paying attention, though, right?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” Chika said. “You know. Mostly.”</p><p class="western">“Mostly, huh,” You said. “You know, it’s going to really suck if you went all the way to Tokyo just to fail…”</p><p class="western">“It already sucks!” Chika said passionately. You heard a soft rustling and a quiet thump. She could just imagine Chika throwing herself backwards onto her bed in frustration. “I miss you so much, You. If I’d known it was going to be this bad I would have just stayed in Uchiura…”</p><p class="western">You felt her heart clench at that. The longing in Chika’s voice was so sincere that You couldn’t help but be touched. But she had stay strong.</p><p class="western">You had only gotten up her courage to ask Chika out during their third year of highschool. She could have said it was because she thought that Chika and Riko were an item, or because she didn’t want to risk drama within Aqours, but the truth she had just been afraid. When it seemed like Chika might be drifting away from her as she got closer to Riko, You had been heartbroken. The thought of driving Chika away if she confessed and was rejected… You couldn’t bear it. Even if it meant burying her feelings, she just wanted things with Chika to stay like they were forever.</p><p class="western">In the end, what got her to confess was the realizing that they couldn’t.</p><p class="western">It was the third year of highschool, so of course they had to submit career surveys, and start looking at what colleges to apply to. For You, it was an easy choice. She could sign on to a boat as soon as she got out of highschool, but if she wanted to be a captain, going to the local naval school was a better idea.</p><p class="western">She had thought that Chika would just move on to a local university, or possibly work at her family’s inn. When she’d asked what Chika had put on her career survey, it was just making idle conversation more than anything else.</p><p class="western">But to her surprise, Chika had ended up having a completely different aspiration.</p><p class="western">“Don’t say that,” she said. “This is important to you, isn’t it? You wanted to be a teacher so that you could help make a school as wonderful as Uranohoshi, right? There’s no good teaching colleges in Uchiura.”</p><p class="western">“I knowww,” Chika said, and You bit back a smile at how adorably pouty she sounded. “But all of the classes are just about math and history and stuff. When are we going to learn how to be a cool teacher?”</p><p class="western">“You have to learn the material that you’re teaching to the kids first, Chika,” You said, and Chika grumbled her dissent at the concept.</p><p class="western">“I still miss you,” she said, and this time You couldn’t bear to keep up her attempt at being stern.</p><p class="western">“...I miss you too, Chika,” she said, quietly, forcing out the words that were still too raw to say casually.</p><p class="western">She hadn’t realized just how much separation would hurt. They’d always been together. <em>Always</em>. Ever since they’d met as kids, they’d never been that far away from each other. At most they’d be apart for a day or two, maybe a week in extreme circumstances, and then they’d be back to meeting every day. You hadn’t even realized she was taking it for granted until she’d felt the shock of Chika being pulled out of her life. No more smiling face greeting her on the bus. No more holding hands as they walked down the beach. No more leaning against each other as they rode the bus home and the sun set behind them. You had never felt so alone. Never felt so much like part her was missing without Chika by her side.</p><p class="western">But knowing Chika was feeling the same way made her a little happy. Not that she wanted Chika to be unhappy, but… it felt good to know that she had that place in Chika’s heart. That she was just as much a part of Chika’s life as Chika was part of hers.</p><p class="western">“And I miss your body, too,” Chika grumbled, and You flushed a deep red and fumbled with her phone as she nearly dropped it on the table.</p><p class="western">“Chika!” she squeaked, scandalized, but Chika was unmoved.</p><p class="western">“What?” she said. “I do! We were making out all the time before, and now we can’t even kiss anymore…”</p><p class="western">As mortified as You was by how bluntly Chika put it… she couldn’t really say she didn’t feel the same way. With how busy both of them were, they hadn’t seen each other in person since they’d started college, and You had to admit she was getting a little… frustrated.</p><p class="western">“There’s so much I want to do to you,” Chika said. “Ughhh, it’s so frustrating.”</p><p class="western">She trailed off, and You gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.</p><p class="western">“Like… like what?” she asked softly.</p><p class="western">“Eh?” Chika said.</p><p class="western">“If…” You said. “If I was there, right now. What would you do?”</p><p class="western">You heard rustling from Chika’s side and the squeak of bedsprings.</p><p class="western">“...I’d start off by talking off your clothes,” Chika said, her voice a little lower. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, You. I want to look at you naked. I want to see everything.”</p><p class="western">You felt her body heating up. Under her shirt, her nipples started to harden, and she was suddenly thankful she didn’t tend to wear a bra when she was alone in her room.</p><p class="western">“But just not wearing clothes wouldn’t be enough,” Chika said, her voice husky. “I’d make you spread your legs, so that I had a perfect view of your pussy.”</p><p class="western">You squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip as she leaned her head back. It had been a while since she’d heard Chika’s voice like that, and the sound brought back very vivid memories of hands roaming her body and lips pressed against her neck.</p><p class="western">“Would you be wet?” Chika asked.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” You replied. “I’d be wet.”</p><p class="western">“Good,” Chika said. After a moment, she added. “Are you wet right now?”</p><p class="western">You gulped again. She felt like she should be too embarrassed to answer, but right now she was feeling a little fuzzy headed. “Yes,” she said, slipping a hand between her legs as if to confirm with her fingers what she could already feel. “I’m wet.”</p><p class="western">Chika let out a groan that sent a shiver down You’s spine, and made it very clear that she wasn’t the only one getting wet.</p><p class="western">“You should do something about that,” Chika said.</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“Well, I mean, we’re talking about what I’d do if you were here,” Chika said. “But you’re not. So you have to take care of yourself in my place.”</p><p class="western">You hesitated, but only for a moment. Then she slid a finger inside herself and moaned into the phone. “What would you do next?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“I’d kiss you,” Chika said. “I’d kiss you as deeply as I could, and run my hands along your sides.”</p><p class="western">You stroked herself gently as she listened to Chika, letting her voice slide its way into her brain, soaking into her and leaving her in a pleasant haze.</p><p class="western">“Then I’d move on to kissing your neck,” Chika said. “And while I was doing that, I’d start touching other parts of you. Your shoulders. Your hips. Your thighs. Your breasts. And then I’d kiss your breasts, and lick your hard nipples. Your nipples would be hard, wouldn’t they?”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” You said breathlessly.</p><p class="western">“Good,” Chika said. “After that, I’d start fingering you. I want to look into your face while I grope your chest and stroke inside of you. I wanna play with you gently, and watch as you get closer and closer to coming on my hand.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, god, Chika,” You moaned.</p><p class="western">“Are you fingering yourself?” Chika asked. She was breathing heavily.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” You said. She was breathing heavily too, little moans slipping out between breaths.</p><p class="western">“Are you imagining it was my fingers?” Chika asked. “I’m imagining yours.”</p><p class="western">You whimpered, the image of Chika leaning over her and teasing her deeper and deeper into arousal overlaid with another Chika, one who was arcing her back as she writhed to the tune of You’s touch. “Yes.”</p><p class="western">“I wanna drive you wild, You,” Chika said. “I wanna mess you up. I want to ruin you. To engrave the feeling of me deep inside you.”</p><p class="western">You could barely even even form words at this point, her fingers speeding up and her breathing getting more laboured. She managed to moan Chika’s name, and Chika moaned as well.</p><p class="western">For a while, neither of them spoke, listening to each other’s moans and whimpers and letting their minds fill in the blanks.</p><p class="western">You wasn’t sure how long they’d been going at this point. She was dripping wet, and her legs were trembling. She felt herself getting close, much faster than she normally did, Chika’s voice doing exactly what Chika had wanted and driving her mad.</p><p class="western">“Chika… I’m close…”</p><p class="western">“Let me hear you come,” Chika moaned. “Please. You…”</p><p class="western">After hearing that, it wasn’t long until You fell over the edge.</p><p class="western">“Chikaaaaa!” she moaned, throwing her beach back ad her legs locked together and she clamped down on her fingers, coming intensely and violently as she hear Chika’s moans reach a fever pitch.</p><p class="western">“You! Youuuu!”</p><p class="western">You felt like she was melting, the sound of Chika’s voice enveloping her as she floated away, drowning in pleasure. When her head started to clear again, she shakily lifted her phone from where it was firmly nestled in the crook of her neck and brought it back to the side of her head.</p><p class="western">“Um,” she said, sheepishly.</p><p class="western">“Wow,” Chika said. “That was pretty good.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah…” You said, blushing.</p><p class="western">“...I think I might be able to come back to visit in a couple of weeks,” Chika said.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure?” You said, trying not to let her excitement cloud her judgement. Lord knows it had been clouded enough already by this point. “You don’t need to be working on coursework?”</p><p class="western">“I’ll be okay,” Chika said. “I can spare a day.”</p><p class="western">You smiled. “...I’ll be looking forward to it,” she said.</p><p class="western">“Me too,” Chika said. “...I gotta go take a shower now, though. Oops.”</p><p class="western">You laughed. “I should probably do that too,” she said. “I’m all sweaty.”</p><p class="western">“Just sweaty? Ugh, lucky. I’m all gooey,” Chika said, and You flushed red.</p><p class="western">“Alright, that too,” she mumbled. “But I wasn’t going to mention it.”</p><p class="western">Chika laughed. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” she said. “I love you, You.”</p><p class="western">“I love you too, Chika,” You said.</p><p class="western">Chika made a smacking noise that might have been her trying to blow a kiss, and then the line went dead.</p><p class="western">You set down her phone and slumped in her chair.</p><p class="western">Thank god for thick walls and inattentive roommates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by https://twitter.com/azukilib/status/1296960287065534464</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>